Hidden Blade: Thousand-Carved Retribution
Hidden Blade: Thousand-Carved Retribution (秘剣・千刻罰, Hiken: Senkobatsu) is a spell that can only be mastered by those who've understood the true meaning of "wielding a sword for one's convictions". It's described as a spell that embodies the concept of "condensed power of the samurai" — a thousand slashes launched in a single instance. Description A technique belonging to master-class swordsmen, it's been used throughout various times in history since the creation of swordsmanship; as it's a sword-based technique, can be used with any bladed weapon — magical or no. It's also said that this technique signifies one's mastery over the art of the sword, as it allows them to call upon the full extent of their swordsmanship prowess — unleashing its destructive power against those unlucky enough to be deemed a target. If one were to surmise the technique, it would based off of the phrase: "one thousand strikes in a single slash", which ironically serves as the basis of this move. Since it involves the use of the Sword Pressure technique — which serves as the vessel for such a feat, it's imperative for a swordsman to have certain knowledge over the technique in-question. In order for this technique to be properly carried out, the user must empty out their mind and enter a state of Mushin (無心, "No Mind" or "No Heart") — their focus reaching its maximized limit; it's then that they synchronize with their weapon, which results in the two glowing with an incredible aura. This aura is not of magical nature, but represents the swordsman's spirit. With a single swipe, they unleash a shockwave of such proportions that it completely dwarfs all other beings within the area and is recorded to be many times the size of the user. Whatever happens to be in its flight-path is eliminated without question; this is due to the technique carrying "one-thousand slashes" behind its person — or so it may seem. In fact, the user's eliminating the ability to cut through anything else — focusing on a single target. When one is hit with this technique head-on, their body is cut by various vacuum blades that the technique carries, taking major damage and unable to defend themselves; it's said that the technique can even cut through things of a magical nature — despite not being magic in and of itself, making it possible to break through barriers and clashing with other spells, possibly overwhelming them. Since the technique is based on one's will and concentration, breaking either one can easily cause the technique to be disrupted and possibly overwhelmed; aside from this, there are no other ways to stop it once it's launched. While being one of the most powerful of its kind, it's used by a rare few because of what's required. Trivia *It's currently the only Hiken-based technique that's listed as part of Sword Magic, instead of another sword skill used by various swordsmen. However, it does require a level of swordsmanship in order to utilize. *It's also the only spell that's has a precursor needed to be mastered to a certain extent in order to be properly utilized. *The kanji for the words Senkobatsu are a bit different here. In this case, it's a reference to how many slashes contained in a single instance. If spelled differently, it would translate to "Eternity" (千古) or "Flash" (閃光). Category:Sword Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery